Pokemon & Dragonball & Sonic the Hedgehog: The Bloomsday Plot
by Kid Son Goku
Summary: Goku, Sonic & Ash must battle for their lives against terrifying topiary after Dawn, Bulma & Misty become evil in an accident! Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1: The Plan Blooms

Ch. 1: The Plan Blooms

We join our heroes Ash, Dawn, Misty and Brock accompanied by their pals Sonic, Tails, Kid Goku and Teen Bulma on their way to the Sinnoh League, but decided to stop at Hearthome City to relax.

"I'm hungry!" Ash the future pokemon master whined with his best buddy Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Me Too!" Goku agreed.

"You guys are always hungry." Dawn giggled at her secret crush.

Dawn has had a crush on Ash ever since she first met him in the forest trying to save Pikachu from Team Rocket. She hasn't told him her secret because she is afraid that Ash might laugh or doesn't love her back.

Misty was also crushing on Tails, but he didn't notice. But that's what she thought.

"We'll eat when we get to the pokemon center." Brock the breeder and the oldest member of the group said.

"I can't wait until we get there!" Dawn said excitedly.

"Why?" Ash asked her.

"Tomorrow is the first day of the Hearthome garden and flower festival!" Dawn answered jumping up and down like a school girl.

"My mom used to take me every year when I was little." she added.

"Sounds like a plan." Tails replied.

"The festival will be a perfect place to tell Ash how I feel." Dawn said in her mind while blushing.

"Race ya there Ashy boy!" Dawn smirked as she ran ahead of Ash and Brock.

"Hey! Wait up DeDe!" Ash said blushing at his nickname Gary gave to him.

When Dawn heard her crush calling her DeDe, she went even faster.

"They are the perfect couple." Brock smirked to himself.

Outside the Pokémon Center in Hearthome City

"I win!" Dawn shouted.

"Close," Sonic said. "I win."

"Pika!" (2nd) Pikachu squeaked with a fist in the air.

"Man, you can run fast Dawn." Ash said limping as his knees were sore from running.

"I may not be able to beat you in a pokemon battle, but I sure can beat you in a race." Dawn said rubbing it in on Ash.

"Let's go inside." She added as they walk through the sliding doors of the center. The two trainers went to the front desk and were going to say something to the pink haired nurse until the pokemon breeder interrupted them.

"Hey beautiful!" Brock said holding the nurse's hand.

"Since the festival is tomorrow, would you like to go with me?" he flirted.

"No thanks, I'm a guy!" The nurse said.

"WHAT?!" The group said in shock. Brock felt like a doofus after just saying that.

"I'm Jim. I'm the substitute nurse for Nurse Joy here." The nurse said.

"Nice to meet you Jim." Ash and Dawn greeted the nurse.

"What happened to Nurse Joy?" Brock asked Jim.

"She's somewhere in the city getting ready for the festival." Jim answered.

"How can I help you guys?" Jim asked

"Can you heal our pokemon?" Ash asked as he gave Pikachu to Jim.

"Sure!" Jim said as he carefully picked up Pikachu so that he wouldn't get shocked

"Mine too." Dawn said as she put her pokeballs on a empty tray.

"Sure!" Jim said.

"Thanks!" Dawn said.

"Yeah!" Misty said.

"No problem." Jim replied.

"I'm going to find a restaurant to eat." Ash said

"And I'm going to get some supplies." Brock said.

"I'm going to hang out here." Dawn said.

"OK, see ya later!" Ash and Brock said while walking out the front door.

"OK, Bye Brock." Dawn said waving her hand.

"Bet I can eat more than you!" Tails shouted.

"No WAY! You're ON!" Goku shouted back.

"Bye.." She paused

Bulma paused too.

"Sonic…" she whispered.

"Ash." Dawn whispered.

"Tails…" Misty paused as well.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked the now sad girls.

"Uh, ya." Dawn replied.

"I can tell you have a crush on those young boys." Jim said with a smile.

As soon as the brunette heard Jim say that, her face was as red as Ash/Satoshi's hat and Sonic's sneakers.

''How did you know?" Dawn asked still red.

"Well, you're blushing now and I heard you whisper his name a few minutes ago." Jim answered.

"Promise you won't tell him." Dawn begged.

"Your secret is safe with me." Jim said which made Dawn feel better.

"Hey, I know how you can get to him." Jim said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Why don't you give him a bouquet of flowers and write a love poem to him." Jim answered.

"Awesome idea, Jim!" Dawn replied happily.

"Do it now while I heal your pokemon."

"OK." Dawn/Hikari said.

"Thanks!" Misty/Kasumi agreed.

"Great idea, Jim!" Bulma smiled.

Unknown to the girls, Mighty the Armadillo was listening in.

"What a _riveting _conversation!" he whispered.

"A riveting conversation, INDEED!" agreed Kuririn.

Dawn ran to the park and was amazed to see how many beautiful flowers there were.

"Let's start picking!" She said to herself.

After 5 minutes of picking flowers, Dawn had made a nice, big bouquet of flowers. She picked some pink, yellow, blue and purple flowers and a big red rose to represent her heart to Ash. She stuck her nose in the bouquet of flowers and took a big, long sniff. The flowers were being pulled by the strong force of the sniff, that some of the pollen in the flowers were being sucked into Dawn's nose. Dawn felt her cheeks turn red because of how lovely the scent that she was smelling from the flowers.

"MMMMMMMM!" Dawn moaned in pleasure still enjoying the scent.

Dawn knew if she sniffed even harder with all her might, the flowers' petals would get inhaled completely up into her nostrils, so she stopped.

"These are perfect!" She said in joy.

"Ash will love these!" She added while heading back to the pokemon center.

Misty and Bulma had finished picking as well.

Meanwhile….

Goku and Tails were scarfing down noodles at super-speed.

"Tails is almost as fast as I am!" Sonic said. "He's going for the record!" Ash cheered.

"80 BOWLS OF NOODLES! HE DID IT!" Brock shouted.

"I WON...oooooggggghhhh….I really don't feel so good…ohhhh…" Tails moaned as he fell over.

"BLAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

"On to the milk challenge!" Tails said, pulling himself up.

Inside the Pokémon center

"Welcome Back." Jim said to Dawn.

"WOW!" he added in amazement seeing the flowers Dawn was holding.

"Ash, Sonic and Tails will definitely love you two when they see those." Jim said

"I hope so." Dawn replied.

"Thanks for the idea Jim." She added before giving Jim a peck on the right cheek.

"Aww, don't mention it." Jim said blushing.

"Your pokemon are all set." He added giving the brunette her pokeballs.

"And also your room key." Jim said giving Dawn her key.

"A beautiful girl like you needs a good rest." Jim said.

"Aww, your just saying that." Dawn said while being as red as a pokeball.

"Good night." She said as she started to walk to her room.

"Night!" Jim said.

In Dawn's room

Dawn awoke from the sound of her alarm clock.

"Awww, and it was getting to the good part." She whined.

She shut the alarm clock off, brought out her Piplup from his pokeball and ran to the bathroom for him to do her hair with bubblebeam. Then, she, Misty and Bulma went to go take a shower.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain perverted porker was watching on the surveillance cameras that had been placed in the shower.

Ch.2: A Giant Problem

Downstairs of the pokemon center

Dawn, Misty, Bulma and Piplup went downstairs to have breakfast. They found Ash leaning back on his seat while Pikachu and Brock were eating.

"How was the restaurant?" Dawn asked her secret crush.

"Goku, Sonic, Tails and Ash ate so much that I had to push them back here with a PokeMart shopping cart." Brock answered. "And you call me a pig." Oolong replied smartly.

"BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Tails said, rubbing his stomach with a dazed look on his face.

"What?!" Dawn said while chuckling.

"And I thought Mamoswine ate too much." She added.

"So what are you guys gonna do today?" Bulma replied as she sat down with a plate of food.

"Well I'm thinking about doing some training. What do you say Pikachu?" Ash said while looking at the hungry mouse.

"Pikachu!" The rodent squeaked with a fist in the air before returning to drink a bottle of ketchup.

"All RIGHT! I'm IN!" Goku and Sonic cheered. Tails said, "It'll do us all some good!"

"How about you?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Me?!" Dawn asked.

"I'm thinking about hanging out in the city." She answered.

"So am I." Bulma smiled.

"That's sounds good." Brock/Takeshi said.

"I'm gonna help Nurse Joy with the pokemon." He added.

"You gonna help her or Flirt with her?" Tails snickered.

That made Brock blush a little.

After Breakfast

"See you later guys." Dawn, Bulma and Misty said as they walked out of the pokemon center with Piplup and 2 blank pieces of paper.

Brock was helping Nurse Joy with the pokemon in the center while Ash, Sonic, Tails, and Goku were outside of the building, in the back training for the Sinnoh league. Jim had to go substitute in another city for another Nurse Joy. Krillin was hanging with Mighty the Armadillo, who said that after Bulma's big break-up with Yamcha, he hoped that she'd find somebody else.

Dawn knew what Jim told her what to do next in order to get Ash to notice her. She needed to write a love poem to them, but she needed to find a nice, quiet place for her to write. The problem was that there was a ton of people in the city for the festival. She decided to go write in the park. She forgot how beautiful the park was yesterday, but she didn't noticed one thing that was there. She saw a 20 ft. tall pink lily flower in the center of the park.

"How didn't we see this yesterday?!" Dawn said in amazement.

"I KNOW?!" Misty agreed.

"PIPLUP!" The blue penguin pokemon chirped in amazement.

"It's AMAZING!" Bulma shouted.

They went to it and smelled it. The girls had to do a huge and long sniff in order to smell this giant flower. They didn't suck any pollen from the big flower, but they were sucking a ton of pollen from the small flowers around the big one. The pollen from the small flowers was being blown upwards by a strong gust of wind from their homes to either 4 huge cave like holes that were the nostrils of 2 10 year old girls and 1 16-year old girl. Some of the pollen got trapped in Dawn, Bulma and Misty's nose hairs while the rest went into a pool full of mucus or down in their lungs.

"AH-CHOOO!" Dawn and Misty sneezed as they shot a bunch of pollen out of their noses while falling on their butts crushing some flowers.

"It's a good thing Launch wasn't here to smell that flower." Bulma said, wiping her nose.

They wiggled their big bums on the now squished flowers so they could get a comfy spot to write. Piplup sat beside them after cleaning the snot that his trainer and her friend shot out from their noses; which landed on him. With her knowledge of Poetry from Professor Oak and his grandson Gary, Dawn, Bulma and Misty began to write.

30 minutes of writing and thinking later….

"I'm Done!" Dawn shouted which woke up the sleeping Piplup.

"I hope Ash likes it as much as I love him." She said in her mind while blushing.

" I hope Tails likes it.." Misty thought.

"Hopefully Sonic likes it." Bulma added.

"Piplup?" The penguin asked his trainer if she was alright.

"We're alright. No need to worry." Dawn said.

"Do you want to hear what we wrote?" She added.

Piplup nodded and Dawn began what she wrote for Ash. While she was reading, the giant lilt's vines were starting to rise from underneath Dawn and Piplup. As soon as Piplup saw one of the vines behind Dawn, he started chirping like crazy.

"What's the matter Piplup?" Dawn asked her pokemon unaware of the danger behind her.

"PIP PIP PIPLUP!" The pokemon chirped while pointing at it's trainer to turn around.

"If you don't like it, I can..." Dawn, Bulma and Misty got cut off when the vines behind them quickly wrapped around their waists and yanked them to the top of the flower.

"WHAT THE-AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Bulma started as she screamed in terror.

Piplup used bubblebeam immediately at the vine to save the trainers' lives, but the vines were too fast for Piplup.

"PIPLUP HELP!" Dawn, Bulma and Misty screamed while wiggling to break free from the flower's grasp.

The vine brought them above the center of the plant. Right after that, the giant lily opened its petals all the way and the 3 girls knew what was next. They were horrified of what was going to happen next. The vine dropped Dawn, Bulma and Misty right inside the flower and they landed on the soft inside. The pedals immediately closed before its victims could even escape and started chewing on its meals.

Dawn was horrified at what she was experiencing. She and her 2 other friends were pinned by the walls of the plant and couldn't reach her pokeballs because her arms were stuck. On top of that, she was having trouble breathing because of not only the acid, but also she was inhaling too much pollen into her nose. She had to order Piplup to do something or else she'll become plant food in a few moments.

"PIPLUP USE..." Dawn tried to complete her command, but passed out.

Piplup decided to use Hydro Pump, but when it hit the plant, it got stronger. The plant chewing on his trainer and best friend was the worst thing that ever happened to Piplup. Piplup decided to go get Ash and Brock before it was too late.

Dawn knew that this was the end. The end of her journey, the end of her pokemon (except for Piplup). The end of her life.

"I'm sorry Mom." Dawn said while crying.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, Piplup, Kenny, Zoey, Nando, Brock, Jim..." She paused.

"I'm sorry Ash!" she finished.

"I never got the chance to say I love you." She added.

"Take good care of Piplup for me."

"I love you." She said before being digested.

Sonic saw it _**ALL.**_

"Things are lookin' bad." The hedgehog said.

Piplup had to get to the pokemon center quickly. The only problem was that there was a ton of people were walking everywhere in the streets.

"Oh, for the love of Arceus!" Piplup thought to himself.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	2. Chapter 2: The Terror

Ch. 3: A Growing Problem

At the pokemon center

"Kaio-Ken x20!" Goku shouted zipping towards Gible at lightning-speed along with Tails.

"Alright Gible, use Draco Meteor!" Ash commanded.

The shark Pokémon nodded and started charging an orb of energy from his mouth. The orb got launched in the air, but came back down. As soon as Piplup ran to the back of the center, the orb came down and exploded in the penguin's face.

"Piplup?" Ash asked.

"Where's Bulma and Dawn?" Sonic added wondering where Dawn was.

"And where's Misty?" Tails added.

Piplup shook his head from the pain he just received from Gible and started chirping like crazy.

"Pika?!" Pikachu understood what Piplup was saying.

"Dawn….Misty…Bulma...giant plant…..attacked!" Kuririn translated.

"Pikapi!" He cried as he followed Piplup out of the center.

"Wait for me!" Ash yelled as he returned Gible back to his pokeball and followed the 2 pokemon.

Goku said "This isn't looking good. Come on Krillin."

Sonic and Tails trailed behind.

"I hope she's okay…" Tails thought.

Back at the park….

Piplup and Pikachu both ran through a field of flowers with Ash and the guys behind them. Piplup stopped instantly when he saw 3 familiar bodies. The first person looked like a female with sapphire hair that went down to the back of her neck. She wore a black shirt with a really short pink mini skirt. For her feet, she was wearing long black socks that went up to her knees and had on pink boots.

The second person looked like another female, but with red hair, a yellow shirt with shorts and red straps that held up her shorts.

The third was a purple-haired teenage girl with a yellow dress that said "BULMA" in big black letters.

"PIPLUP!" The penguin screamed knowing who the people were.

"PIKA PIKA?!" Pikachu cried wondering what happened to them.

"OH NO, DAWN!" Ash shouted as he ran to her.

"MISTY!" Tails shouted as he flew over.

"This isn't good." Sonic said. Goku agreed and told Krillin to keep on guard.

"It's go time!" Krillin shouted.

Ash ran to Dawn's body and started shaking her. Sadly, no response was given to Ash. Ash was getting worried that his best friend left. He turned her skinny body and saw her beautiful face. Dawn's ocean eyes were completely shut, but her face wasn't blue.

"C'mon, Bulma. Speak up. PLEASE!" Sonic said, sobbing.

"No. NO. PLEASE…" Tails said to Misty, his eyes welling up with tears. "I REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU A TON AND I LIKE YOU, OKAY? THAT'S RIGHT, I SAID IT, WORLD! I LIKE MISTY, OKAY?! I-I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO IF I LOST HER. I'D PUT MY OWN LIFE ON THE LINE TO SAVE HERS!"

"Come on Dawn." Ash said in a sad voice.

"Please, don't leave us." he added as tears started to roll down his face.

Just then, Dawn moved her arms a little. It wasn't much, but Ash felt her muscles moved. That made Ash bring his frown upside down. Pikachu and Piplup saw this and went closer to her body. Piplup was so happy that his master was okay and wasn't eaten by the giant lily.

Then, Misty moved her arms a little as well. It wasn't much, but Tails cheered up a bit.

"Get ready!" Goku shouted.

"Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Misty?" Tails asked.

"Bulma?" Sonic asked.

Just then, Dawn's eyes got shot wide open, but her eyes weren't sapphire. They were glowing bright green now.

Next, Misty's eyes shot open, but now her eyes were green as well.

Finally, Bulma's eyes shot open, and finally her eyes were purple instead of blue.

Tails jumped back with a terrified cringe and a thought-scream.

"Yes, my darling?" Dawn asked her crush in a low cold voice.

"Yes?" Misty asked Tails in a cold, low (if not somewhat foreboding) voice.

"Is something wrong, Sonic?" Bulma asked, getting up.

Ash knew that wasn't Dawn as he started walking backwards from her.

"What's wrong love?" Dawn asked as she got on her feet and started walking closer towards Ash.

"What's the matter?" Misty asked stepping closer towards Tails as he stepped back.

"You are not Dawn." Ash said.

"Where's the REAL Bulma?" Sonic asked, trembling a little.

"And you aren't Misty." Tails said, backing up.

"It's really me Ash. No need to worry." Dawn said her catchphrase as she rose her hand up.

"It's really me, don't worry, Miles Prower." Misty said as she rose her hand up as well.

Right after they did that, 2 vines came up from the ground and wrapped around Ash and Tails' waists so that they couldn't escape.

"Oh crap! My Sonic-Spin can't cut through the vines!" Sonic shouted.

"CAN'T…..BREATHE…" Tails managed to say as the vines were choking him.

"That's when I worry the most!" Ash said when he felt the vines squeezing his waist.

"You know Ash, Sonic, Tails, ever since we first met you, we have a crush on you three." Dawn, Bulma and Misty said with cute grins on their faces while closing their hands to make fists.

As soon as they closed their fist, the vines around Ash, Sonic and Tails' waists began to tighten up. Ash's eyes shot wide opened as the shackles were starting to cut his blood circulations. Tails screamed in pain and agony as the vines squeezed his waist.

"WHAT A….COINCIDENCE." Tails managed to utter.

"AHHH! PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!" Ash screamed.

Suddenly, a streak of yellow zipped onto the field, dodging the vines at every turn. His name was Ray the Flying Squirrel, and he was a friend of the NFF.

Pikachu began charging the attack, but didn't notice Dawn's reaction.

"Ki….En…." Krillin shouted, slowly spinning his arm around as a large buzzsaw-disk appeared on top of his hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Dawn said coldly.

She closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand. She giggled and blew a kiss at Pikachu. The kiss split into 2 hearts before the first one hit Pikachu. Pikachu immediately stopped the attack and ran to Dawn as soon as he saw her beautiful face. Piplup followed Pikachu and they were both rubbing their heads on Dawn's skinny legs.

"Looks like Pikachu loves me more than you Ash." Dawn giggled as she picked up the 2 Pokémon and hugged them back in her arms.

The vine grabbed Ray as it dragged him under and flung him in a jail cell.

The next vine grabbed Krillin and dragged him away as he screamed in fear. He was only 13, a year older than Goku, yet the boy managed to surpass his power.

"NO PIKACHU, PIPLUP! AHHHHH!" Ash screamed because of the vines.

"Wha-GAAAAHH! KRILLIN! NOOOOO!" Goku shouted.

"HEY! LEMME GO!" Krillin screamed, but after Misty did the same thing Dawn had done with Pikachu, he instantly stopped squirming.

"Sorry darling, but we have to go." Dawn said.

"We have to make your kind and other pokemon pay for hurting my poor babies." She added coldly.

"We're also gonna start collecting food for my new offspring." Bulma giggled evilly before leaving with both Pikachu and Piplup.

"Dawn no." Ash said losing his energy.

"Don't go."

"Don't go."

"Don't go."

End of part 1

Chapter 4:

Attack From Below

Later that night….

_A few hours since after we last left our heroes, Hearthome City was now deserted. The whole city was now an overgrown backyard. The city was completely covered with roots and vine including the buildings._

Hearthome City Contest Hall

The contest hall was now a greenhouse. No one was there except for the queens. The queens who did this to the city. The queens who are now the mothers of all the plants. Those queens were Dawn, Misty and Bulma…

They were sitting on these beautiful thrones that had thorns on the sides with a red rose on top of the seats. They were gold and comfy for the queens' butts. While their minions Kuririn, Pikachu and Piplup were preparing her dinner, they were busy fixing their hair. They had 3 vines helping them. The 1st vine was holding a mirror for them to check if they were beautiful enough, while the other 2 vines were holding brushes while combing their mothers' hair.

"Ahhh, our dinner has come." Dawn, Bulma and Misty said in a low sexy voice as they saw their servants bringing their meal.

"Here you go, Master. Just how you like them." Krillin said in a monotone, hypnotized voice.

Dawn, Bulma and Misty grabbed the plate and began sniffing their dinner. Their dinner was just 3 white eggs that were called doughnuts. The doughnuts also had a small black square on the sides of them.

"MMMMM!" they moaned as the smell of their meal was being sucked into their noses.

Dawn, Bulma and Misty each grabbed a doughnut and took a bite out of it. They closed their green eyes, chewed on the piece and swallowed it down to their stomach. Pikachu and Piplup were eager to hear if the food was good enough to please their masters.

"So…what do ya think?" Kuririn asked hopefully.

"These are terrific!" Dawn and Misty said in joy before taking the plate.

10 Minutes of eating Later…..

"GULP!" The trio was swallowing the last bits of food.

"That was delicious!" Dawn, Bulma and Misty said while rubbing their stomachs in satisfaction.

"Piplup, Pikachu, Kuririn, Thank you." They added thanking their servants.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in joy.

"Piplup!" The queen's Pokémon chirped in joy.

"No problemo, your majesties. Anytime you want one of those babies, just ask." The bald-headed boy grinned.

"Here you go you 3!" Dawn, Bulma and Misty happily said as they gave their servants 3 full bowls of poffins.

Both Pikachu and Piplup were excited to see their reward and began having their dinner. While they were eating Dawn, Bulma and Misty were petting the 2 Pokémon to make them more satisfied.

Krillin/Kuririn was chowing down on his noodles.

After Dinner

"It's time to feed my poor babies." Dawn said as she raised her hand in the air.

The floor below Dawn, Bulma and Misty began to crack open like an egg. The cracks grew bigger and bigger until a bunch of huge long flowers came up to Dawn's level. There were probably over a hundred flowers that were scattered all over the arena while their mother was watching them rise. The flowers opened up and each one contained a person who was now a snack to the plants. They were all knocked out by the powerful girls who were now the ruler of Hearthome City.

"Eat and grow strong my poor children." Dawn, Bulma and Misty ordered their "babies" to do.

The flowers immediately closed and began chewing on the helpless people.

"We'll wish those people back using the Dragon Balls." Mighty whispered to nobody in particular.

The sound of the chewing that the plants were making gave their mothers a tear in their eyes. One of the flowers could sense the girls' feelings and extended one of its roots towards its mothers.

"T-thank you." Dawn, Bulma and Misty sobbed as they used the root to wipe the tear off their sweet faces and hugged it.

They weren't sad at all. They were actually happy because they were now raising their own children. They were also glad to get rid of those annoying humans who had brought nothing but pain and misery to their kids.

"Get some rest my darlings. Tomorrow will be a busy day…" Dawn, Bulma and Misty said as they got off their thrones and went to their beds.

Their beds (which were 3 giant flowers) rose up from the ground and opened up. Its mothers walked to the centers of the plants and lay down on their sides. The flowers felt like lying on a cloud for Dawn, Bulma and Misty as they slowly closed their green eyes as the blankets of petals started to close around them. The flowers left themselves opened a little bit so that their mothers could breathe in some air.

When Pikachu, Krillin and Piplup were getting sleepy, the other plants wrapped their vines around to warm the Pokémon up (like a blanket) as they fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Vines

Hearthome City Flower and Garden Festival: Day 2

Ash's POV

I opened my eyes, but then closed them because of the shining rays of the morning sun. I then slowly opened my eyes once more and I could see where I was. I was in the recovery room in the pokemon center. The only problem was that the room didn't look that good. It used to be a bright room with machines and curtains like a normal hospital room. The room's lights were dim, the machines looked broken and it smelled like pollen in here. Luckily, the room had a working TV.

Tails was sleeping, but he shot awake instantly before I finished my sentence.

"Thank goodness you're all right!" Nurse Joy said.

I saw her walking from the door to my bed with a grin on her face.

"Nurse Joy? What happened?" I asked.

"One of your friends found you lying out cold in the park. You're lucky he found you or else you would have seen Arceus." Nurse Joy said.

Suddenly I remembered what happened to me.

Tails said: "I…I REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED!"

My heart stopped for a few seconds just thinking about what happened yesterday. My mind was focusing on Dawn.

"Why did Dawn, Bulma and Misty do this to us? What did they do or are doing to Pikachu right now?" I asked myself in my head.

I didn't know why they sent us here. I knew that they kind of had a temper, but they would never try to strangle us. We've been best friends for 2 years now and we kind of had feelings for them since we first met them. They're beautiful, caring, love pokemon as much as we do and are smart.

Something must have happened to them yesterday while we were training because they were somehow controlling the plants that were choking us. "What was your first guess, Sherlock?" Tails said sarcastically.

"Ash." I felt Nurse Joy's hand touching my shoulder which made me return to reality.

"Oh, sorry about that." I said.

"Anyhow….." Sonic said.

"By any chance, did you see a girl around my height, with long blue hair and a white beanie hat on?" Ash asked.

"And another with red hair?" Tails added.

"Oh, and one with purple hair, a red hair bow, and a yellow dress that read "BULMA" on it?" Sonic added.

"Yeah." The nurse nodded a few seconds after thinking.

"When did you see them?" We asked eagerly.

"They came by a few hours ago with a Pikachu and a Piplup in her arms and they were with this small boy, but he was bald and he didn't have a nose." Nurse Joy said. "They just came by, picked someone up and some stuff, and signed out and left."

"Dawn must have gotten Brock and Oolong too!" Goku cried out.

I now had more questions in my mind. The most important ones were trying to find the answers.

One was, "Why did Dawn, Bulma and Misty need Brock & Oolong?" Either they needed them to take care of Pikachu or Piplup or they needed more servants to do their bidding. I'm sure Croagrunk will defend Brock. After all, whenever Brock falls in love with a girl, Croagrunk stabs his trainer in the back. Thinking about that made me feel a little better. Thinking about that made Tails chuckle. If Oolong tries anything, he'll get butt-stabbed by Croagunk, too.

The 2nd thing made me send chills down my spine.

"What did Dawn, Bulma and Misty mean about collecting food for their new offspring?" I asked in my head.

That would be terrible if Dawn, Bulma and Misty were pregnant. I highly doubt that they're pregnant because when we saw their new selves, their stomachs looked the same as always. They were nice and skinny, just the way Tails, Sonic and I like them.

Suddenly, my train of thought crashed by an earthquake. Nurse Joy told me to stay in the covers of my bed before falling on her butt because of the shaking.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Goku yelled because of the loud shaking.

"YEAH!?" Tails shouted back.

Soon after that, the tiles on the ceiling began to fall all over the room. Luckily the ones above me didn't fall, but everything else began to move like crazy. While I was holding on for dear life on my bed, the sun was now blocked by something. I turned to the window and gasped by what I saw.

What I saw was a humungous vine blocking the outside view of my window and it was still moving to the left. To make matters worse, the smell of the pollen increased and was making us sneeze now.

"What the-AH-CHOO!" Sonic started.

"Oh, god…" Goku said, staring at the oversized vine.

"Holy SHIT." Tails said.

"Bless you!" Nurse Joy said as she got up.

She gave us a box of tissues and turned on the TV for the news. It surprised me that the TV was still working and hanging on the ceiling after experiencing an earthquake that almost destroyed the whole Pokémon center.

"That TV must be pretty strong to have withstood all that shaking!" Tails said.

"Stay in bed while I check on the Pokémon." Nurse Joy said before leaving the room.

I then started watching the news hoping that there would be a clue to what's happening. The channel I was watching was Jubilife TV the same channel that shows all of the contests that my crush and I were in.

"Good morning Sinnoh!" A news reporter said.

The reporter looked like a man in his 40s that had a nice black suit on with a red tie with it. He had brown short hair that would make any girl scream for him and brown chocolate eyes like mine.

"Last night, during the 1st night of the 32nd annual Hearthome City Flower and Garden Festival, nearly everyone who was in the city was found unconscious this morning." The reporter said while the screen changed to a sky view of Hearthome City.

I gasped in horror of what I was seeing. Not only was the city covered in vines, but there were a bunch of unconscious bodies of Pokémon and their trainers lying on the streets.

"Who did all this?!" My mind screamed.

"The only clue we have is a video message from one of our teams. Before we play the footage, please make sure to have small children out of the room." The news reporter said.

A few seconds later, the screen changed to a black screen and had subtitles of the message.

"No need to worry. You guys won't feel a thing." A familiar voice said.

"Oh, crappuccino." Tails said in shock.

I knew exactly who that was the moment she said, "No need to worry." It was my beloved Dawn and I knew it was her because "No need to worry" is her catchphrase. She's been saying it since the first day Brock and I met her. I seriously hope that Kenny and Johanna aren't watching this right now.

"Grrrrr." Some creature growling at its meal.

"Sniff, sniff" Another creature was sniffing at its food.

"Please spare us!" A man begging for the girls to forgive them.

"Sorry, but you people need to pay for what you have done to my babies." Dawn said coldly.

"SNACKTIME, MY DARLINGS!" Bulma ordered her minions to attack the poor camera crew.

The next thing I heard sounded so terrifying to me. It was the sound of what sound like 5 men screaming in horror before getting attacked. I felt so sorry for those guys who had or were starting a family.

A look of terror crossed our faces as we heard.

What hurt me the most was that those were hurt by the hands of Dawn, Bulma and Misty. They were captured by the most harmless, caring and prettiest girls in the world. Johanna's reputation of a top coordinator will be destroyed if they find out that the capturers are her own daughter and her friend. And Capsule Corp. will go bankrupt if they find out that the co-capturer is the founder's daughter.

After hearing the horrific noise of the beasts attacking their meals, I heard Dawn say something.

"You pathetic fools can't stop the growth of Mother Nature." Dawn, Bulma and Misty said before giving out a little laugh.

"Pika, pika." A Pokémon said.

As soon as I heard that voice, I knew who it was. It was my first Pokémon and best friend Pikachu. I couldn't believe that my best buddy wasn't stopping my now evil crush from feeding that now unconscious news crew to those creatures.

Then, we heard snickering. It had to be Kuririn.

Suddenly, I just figured out what those creatures were that I just heard. Dawn's offspring are killer plants who feed on people! After I heard Dawn, Bulma and Misty say, "You can't stop the growth of Mother Nature" I knew that they're feeding innocent people and Pokémon to those plants. I bet the earthquake that ended a few minutes ago was from those plants growing. I'm guessing that Dawn, Bulma and Misty are using Pikachu to knock out the people and Piplup to water his master's new offspring with bubblebeam.

"There have been rumors that the kidnappers and their beasts are heading towards Lake Valor. So preparations for the Sinnoh league will be delayed until this problem is over." The news reporter said.

"Why are they heading to Lake Valor?" I asked in my head. Goku said, "We have to do something."

The answer then came to me like a pokeball returning its Pokémon. Dawn, Bulma and Misty were heading to Lake Valor to become stronger. If those plants touch the lake, they will become extremely powerful and dangerous, and the world would be at their mercy, which, to be honest, is something they have in very short supply.

_GOKU! My name is Kaio-_sama. _I'm a friend of Karin-sama._ _I've been monitoring the situation, and it's not good. You and your friends must put a stop to these new menaces before they take over the world!_

"Thanks for the heads-up, Kaio. We're lucky to be alive," Tails said, with a Piccolo-like demeanor. "We can use this time to plan an attack strategy."

"I need to stop Dawn, Misty, Bulma and those plants before AHHH!"

The giant vine that was covering my view of the daytime burning star busted through the wall and began to wrap around my waist. It then started to pull me from out of my bed to outside.

"EEEYOOOOWWWWWWW!" Sonic, Tails and Goku yelped as the vines dragged us all under.

"Not (cough) Again!" I cried while coughing from not only the pollen, but also from the dust from the now destroyed wall.

I tried to wiggle myself free from the vine's grasp, but it was no good. The sun was now shining down at me while I was seeing the destroyed city. The sight looked like the city was in a jungle now because of all the vines covering the city.

"We'd need a huge weed whacker to clear out this place." Tails said.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled into the ground.

"HELP!" I cried. Even the Kaio-Ken couldn't get us out of this jam. We were doomed. There was no answer and I knew that my life will be over in a few seconds as the giant vine went underground for its snack. As the light of the sun was getting dimmer and my breathing was harder from the vine holding me tighter, my mind was flashing memories.

Half of them were memories of Pikachu and me together. From when I first received my buddy from Professor Oak and the day we formed the New Freedom Fighters to our journey to Sinnoh. I felt tears rolling down because I knew that I was never going to see my best friend again.

The other half of my mind was showing memories of my crush. From when I first laid eyes on her to now. More tears came down because I wouldn't be able to save her. I wouldn't be able to see her cute face and smile ever again.

"I'm so sorry Dawn and Pikachu!" I cried in tears.

"I'M SORRY MISTY!" "I'M SORRY, KNUCKLES!" Tails yelled.

"I WILL AVENGE CAPSULE CORPORATION!" Sonic shouted.

Those were my last words before my vision became darker than the hole. I couldn't feel my body anymore as I went into an eternal slumber that I wouldn't be able to wake up from.

Chapter 5: Perilous Plants

100 Miles Away…

Normal POV

"Come to me Ash." A voice said.

Lake Valor, 3 Hours Later

Ash's POV

As soon as I felt my body become hot, I slowly opened my eyes because of the burning sun above me. I couldn't believe what I was experiencing. It was either I just woke up from a nightmare or someone or something saved me. Not only that, but it brought me to Lake Valor because I was seeing the large body of water that lay in front of me.

"Super Saiyan!" Goku powered up as his hair turned golden-yellow and stood up.

I then remembered why I wanted to come here. I wanted to find Dawn and get Pikachu back. Just by looking at my surroundings I could tell they were here. The ground looked like the roots came out of the ground and went back in and I could see thorns a few feet around the lake.

"BULMA!" Sonic yelled, zipping around.

"Dawn! Pikachu!" I called out while searching the area.

"Misty!" Tails shouted. _Wow. Tails must care about Misty as much as I care about Dawn, _I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the whole lake area started shaking. The water was now forming tiny waves, but luckily the ground wasn't shaking at all. I was hoping that a huge Gyrados wasn't going to come out of the water because if it was one, I would be dead.

"Here are some potara earrings. They help you perform the fusion technique." Said Sonic as I put the first one and Sonic put on the other, and then we merged into SonAsh or, Sonoshi, a combination of Sonic and Satoshi, my Japanese name.

Luckily, it wasn't a Gyrados because I could see a giant pink lily flower rising up from the depths of Lake Valor. The flower stopped rising as soon as the petals reached the surface and was about 2x the size of a Mamoswine.

"Thank ARCEUS that noise wasn't a Gyrados." Tails replied.

"What the….?" I asked myself.

Tails said: "MASENKO…" raising his hands towards his forehead and charging up an energy blast.

The ginormous flower started to bloom causing all the pollen to be released into the world. I started to sneeze so much that I didn't noticed somebody inside the flower. After the pollen cleared up, I saw who was in the middle of the lake.

"DAWN!" I cried.

"MISTY!" Tails shouted.

"Bulma-_chan_!" Sonic yelled.

Goku replied, "This isn't good." As his brown monkey tail twitched.

Sure enough it was Dawn, Bulma and Misty, but they looked a lot different than before. Dawn still had her clippings on and her sapphire colored hair and face were still the same and Misty still had the same red hair and her face was the same as well, but they both had a different dress on that Tails and I have never seen before.

They were wearing a dark green dress that went down to their hips and was covering up her chest. The good thing was that they had straps over their shoulders to prevent their breasts from exposing. For their feet, they were only wearing red contest slippers. I could feel my cheeks turned as red as a rose from our friends' new look. I knew that they were now evil, but my Arceus. They were even more beautiful in those green dresses.

Tails' face turned red as Sonic's shoes as he stared ahead, sweat dripping from his face for a few seconds, until he slapped himself and said, "Oh YEAH! Sorry about that!"

Dawn, Bulma and Misty took a deep breath, sending some air and pollen into their lungs before slowly opening their still possessed bright green eyes. This time, Bulma's eyes were green as well.

"MMMM… Ahhh." Dawn said while smelling the fresh air of the lake.

"That smells great." She added while swinging her hair back and forth.

The terrible trio turned their heads towards the still trance trainers that were staring at them.

"You wanted me Tailsy-boy? Here I am." Misty said.

Suddenly, SonAsh and Tails came back to reality. They then remembered what Dawn and Misty did to everyone including feeding the whole city of Hearthome to their plants. They were mad at them for doing that, but they decided to not oppose their crushes or else they would become the plants' next appetizers.

"Bring me back Pikachu!" SonAsh ordered.

"Yeah! And bring me back MY FRIEND!" Goku said.

"As you wish." Dawn said in a sweet tone as Misty snapped her fingers.

A big flower rose up out of the water and stopped at Dawn's level. The plant opened up revealing the unconscious mouse and the unconscious boy. Ash and Tails gasped in horror of what Dawn did to his first pokemon. Dawn and Pikachu were like best friends to each other. The little mouse pokemon used to help the brunette with her pokemon by training with them and even helping her cook stuff when Brock wasn't with them. This is how Dawn repaid him?

"What did you do to Pikachu?" SonAsh asked in horror.

"And what'd you do to KURIRIN?!" Tails added.

"No need to worry. They're not dead, they're just sleeping." Dawn answered as she went towards the sleeping Pokémon and the sleeping boys.

"I was going to feed them to my plants, but they're turning out to be quite useful to my plan." The brunette added as she grabbed Pikachu and Kuririn gently and began stroking the sleeping twosome while sitting on the giant lily.

"Why are you hurting innocent pokemon and people to your plants?" SonAsh said all upset.

"YEAH! WHAT'S WITH THAT?" Tails shouted.

"So you figured out half of my plan." Dawn said.

"What plan?" Goku asked.

"I needed those worthless sacks to feed my poor babies so that they can become stronger and grow incredibly large so they can spread their greatness around Sinnoh while we become its queens." Dawn answered still petting Pikachu.

"So you're planning to rule Sinnoh?" SonAsh asked.

"Not only Sinnoh, but I'm planning on ruling the entire world!" Dawn said with an evil chuckle.

"Once we're finished with Sinnoh, my children and I will spread our greatness throughout the regions that no one will be able to stop us." She added.

"Oh, wanna bet?" Goku whispered silently.

"But we have spared some humans from their deaths like Brock." Dawn said.

SonAsh felt so relieved that Dawn, Bulma and Misty didn't kill Brock. Knowing them, they won't hurt him either. They knew that because they heard them say that they have crushes on the 3 trainers.

_Phew, _Tails thought to himself.

"He's pretty useful to use because he's taken good care of Pikachu, my pokemon and my plants." Misty gladly said.

"Where is he?" SonAsh asked.

"He's at the Contest Hall. It's the perfect place for my plants because of the huge pool." Dawn, Bulma and Misty answered.

"Hey, SonAsh? Tails? Since we feel so lonely and Brock isn't our type of guy, would you like to rule with us?" Dawn, Bulma and Misty asked their crushes.

"If you join us, we will make all your wishes come true and you will get Pikachu back." They added as they turned to the guys with Ash's beloved Pikachu in her arms and Bulma turned with Krillin at her left.

SonAsh and Tails took a few minutes of thinking about Dawn and Misty's offer. After a few minutes, they had the answer for them.

"What will it be Ash?" Dawn asked. "We choose to not join you." SonAsh said.

"In other words: we're sorry, but the answer is no." Tails added.

"I'm sorry Misty." He added sadly.

"But, why not?" Bulma asked almost in tears.

"Look at you! Look at what you've done!" SonAsh yelled.

"You're hurting hundreds of innocent people for your selfish needs, destroying homes of pokemon, and you almost killed us twice already today!" He added.

"What happened to the old Dawn, Bulma and Misty?" SonAsh asked.

"YEAH! WHAT DID HAPPEN?" Tails added.

"The old Dawn, Bulma and Misty you knew are dead. They were weak and helpless!" The evil girls said.

"We're the new, improved, beautiful Dawn, Bulma and Misty!" They added.

"That's not true! What happened to you?" SonAsh asked.

"Exactly! We want the story behind what was going on!" Tails said.

"Yesterday, while you and the others were at the pokemon center, we were taking a walk through the park in Hearthome City. That was where we saw a giant lily flower and while we were enjoying the weather, the flower grabbed us. It dropped us inside of it and started feeding on our flesh. Piplup tried his best to save us, but failed in the process." Dawn, Bulma and Misty explained.

SonAsh said "I KNEW it!"

"SO THAT'S WHAT KRILLIN MEANT WHEN HE TRANSLATED WHAT PIKACHU WAS SAYING!" Goku realized.

"That's why he must have called us to go to the park." SonAsh now realized.

"At first, I thought we were going to become plant food, but now we know why it spared our lives." Dawn finished her story.

"You see, Ash, I don't care about pokemon except for Pikachu and mine, or the contests anymore!" She added coldly. That made SonAsh's heart stop a little bit. His love is going to become the greatest threat that the world has ever known.

"Our new life is being with our babies. They need us and they're treating us as their new mothers." Dawn added while a bunch of vines rose out of the lake and was now hugging their new mothers by wrapping themselves around Dawn, Bulma and Misty's polite bodies. The new mothers could feel the warmth as they closed their green eyes while feeling the warm air from their new 'offspring'.

"_Well at least they're not pregnant! PHEW!_" SonAsh Thought.

_"At least Misty isn't pregnant! Double PHEW!"_ Tails said.

They gave us extraordinary powers and since you rejected our offer of being their fathers..."

"WE'RE GOING TO USE OUR NEW POWERS TO PLUCK THE LIFE OUT OF YOU BOTH!" Bawn and Misty shouted with rage as they both made a fist and pulled their arms up in the air.

SonAsh's bugged-out eyes were the size of boulders as he screamed in horror.

Tails' eyes practically popped out of his head as he looked at what was happening.

Just after Dawn and Misty did that, the ground started to break apart as SonAsh and Tails were being bounced up and down like 2 pinballs. In order so that SonAsh and Tails couldn't run away, Dawn and Misty sent a bunch of huge vines to surround the lake, blocking all the escape routes with sharp vines.

Tails said, "WE'RE READY TO FIGHT! BRING IT!"

"You are trapped like a Piplup in an Ariados web." Misty said coldly.

Goku instantly leapt into action.

"COME TO US MY DARLINGS!" Dawn and Misty screamed as she made 2 giant man eating plants rise up from the water.

The 2 man eating plants were twice the size of their mother's Togekiss. They were red with dark green petals around their necks. They went towards Sonic, Ash and Tails' faces while roaring really loud at the now practically deaf raven haired boy and the two-tailed fox.

"Maybe we should have agreed to her offer!" Ash yelled to himself.

"Super Saiyan 3! Kaio-Ken-Times 50!" Goku shouted, becoming a blur of red and gold.

"Go Infernape!" The raven-blue haired boy cried as he threw a pokeball.

The pokeball opened up, summoning a white monkey that had brown feet, hands, and had fire for hair.

"Use flamethrower!" SonAsh ordered.

"KIENZAN!" Tails shouted as a flat, buzzsaw-like disc appeared in his hand and he prepared to throw it.

Infernape nodded and blew out hot flames from his mouth. The fire hit one of the giant plants as it was now in pain. Next, Tails threw the disc and it sliced the top off of one of the plants.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"BAWN! WHAT'S WRONG?" SonAsh cried in horror.

"MISTY! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Tails yelped in fear, but he stood his ground and continued fighting.

SonAsh could see that his beloved was in pain. Dawn was lying on the giant flower clutching her right arm. SonAsh could see that she was in tears because of how much pain she was in.

"Are we hurting Bawn with flamethrower?" SonAsh thought.

"I wonder if I'm hurting Misty with Kienzan…" Tails thought.

"Maybe I should try a melee attack."

"NOOO!" yelled Sonic in Ash's head. "It's a TRAP, DUDE! Don't Fall for IT!"

"Infernape, use Slash on the other plant!" SonAsh commanded.

The monkey pokemon jumped towards the left man eating plant and slashed the stem. The plant fell down into the water, making a big splash as it met its terrible fate.

Tails shouted: "WHO PUT YOU ON THE PLANET? They did. NOW, GUESS WHO'S TAKIN' YOU OFF THE PLANET? ME! THAT'S RIGHT!" as he fired 2 beams from the tips of his 2 tails, then he charged up static electricity and fired it through his hands, shouting:  
"Lightning Supreme Special!"

The beams hit the plant, causing it to explode.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bulma, Dawn and Misty screamed even louder, making SonAsh cover his ears.

"MY EARS!" Tails shouted.

He hated seeing his friends in pain, especially Bulma, Dawn and Misty. They were holding their heads now, screaming in pain. The sound of Bulma, Dawn and Misty screaming sounded even worse than the sound of Infernape screaming. They sounded like their brains were about to explode. The sound even woke up Pikachu and Krillin in an instant. Crap.

"SONASH! TAILS! HELP US!" Bawn and Misty screamed while crying as they moved their hands forward, making a bridge of roots from her to the heroes.

"BAWN! HANG IN THERE!" SonAsh yelled as he was starting to cross the bridge.

"I KNOW THIS IS PROBABLY A TRAP, BUT I'M GOING ANYWAY!" Tails shouted.

"PI-KA-CHU?" Pikachu screamed seeing if his new master was alright.

"MASTER?" Kuririn said as he ran over.

When SonAsh and Tails went up to the injured girls, they knew they were hurt. They could see tears coming out of their eyes that were supposed to be blue like the sky.

"Bawn! Don't worry! I'm here!" SonAsh said before holding Bawn's hand.

"Misty! Stay cool! I'm here!" Tails said before holding Misty's hand.

Bawn and Misty however, weren't feeling that good. In fact, they were getting more pain from the right hands that SonAsh and Tails were holding. They started to scream again from the pain which made SonAsh and Tails quickly let go of their hands and use their own hands to cover their ears.

Pikachu became angry at his now "foes" for what he did to his new master and began charging up his lightning bolt shaped tail.

"KI-EN-ZAN!" shouted Krillin as he threw the disk.

"Chuu… Pika!" Pikachu cried as he smacked his former trainer in the head with Iron Tail.

The disk exploded when it hit Tails, slicing his tails off and when the smoke cleared, Tails was totaled, and he collapsed in pain.

SonAsh screamed in pain that his best buddy gave him as he got knocked into the water.

"Suckers!" Bawn and Misty said with an evil grin as they got on her knees.

"I KNEW IT WAS A TRAP!" Tails snapped.

SonAsh got back to the surface with a shocking look. His most trusted pokemon and best friend just used Iron Tail on him. He thought that SonAsh was going to hurt Bawn even more, but he wasn't going to. At least Pikachu didn't use thunderbolt on his trainer or else there would have been some deadly fireworks.

"Why Pikachu?" SonAsh thought.

"Why'd ya do it Krillin?" Tails growled.

"Thanks Pikachu!" Bawn said cheerfully.

"Now go take care of that baboon pokemon while I take care of Ashy-boy." She added with an evil grin.

"Oh, NO!" Goku shouted.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded as he jumped up in the air with his cheeks sparking.

"Piiika-Chuuuuuuuu!" The rodent shouted as he shot lightning out from his cheeks.

The attack struck Infernape as he screeched in pain. After a few seconds of being zapped the monkey pokemon fell to the grass with his eyes swirling. SonAsh couldn't believe what he just saw. Pikachu just knocked out one of his strongest pokemon in Sinnoh in one thunderbolt attack. What's weird was the attack looked like it was stronger than ever.

As for Tails, a vine grabbed him by the legs and started thrashing him around.

"NO INFERNAPE!" SonAsh yelled before looking up above himself.

"OW! OW! PAIN! SO-MUCH-PAIN!" Tails screamed.

The sulking wet trainer lifted his face up and saw the girl who did all this. The girl that he loved so much was now staring at his feared face, sending chills down SonAsh's spine. SonAsh knew that this beast wasn't Dawn or Bulma.

Tails staggered to his feet, a few teeth missing as he coughed and groaned, "No…." as he began to slowly wind up his tails.

"You lost SonAsh." Bawn said with an evil grin.

"Game over, Tails." Misty sneered.

"Now to claim our prizes!" They smirked evilly as Bawn pointed her left index finger towards Infernape.

Just then, a bunch of thorny vines came up into the surface from underground and began wrapping themselves around the fire type Pokémon's body.

"My plants will enjoy feeding on him." Bawn said with an evil giggle.

"WHAT?" SonAsh gasped in horror.

SonAsh definitely knew that wasn't the Dawn he knew and loved. The Dawn he knew wouldn't be hurting pokemon and hurting her friends if she felt like it.

"PIKACHU! STOP HER!" SonAsh ordered his buddy who was watching Infernape being taken underground by the plants.

"Sorry love, but Pikachu doesn't follow orders from you anymore." Bawn said.

"What did you do to him?" SonAsh asked in horror.

"We'll show you by claiming our 2nd prizes." Bawn answered.

"What 2nd prizes?" SonAsh asked.

"What're you talking about?" Tails added.

"I think you know what we want." Bawn and Misty giggled.

The evil blue-purple haired girl pointed at SonAsh which the blue- raven haired trainer already figured out what Dawn wanted. Dawn's 2nd prize was none other than Ash Ketchum /Sonic the Hedgehog, and Misty's prize was none other than Miles Tails Prower.

"U-us?" SonAsh asked.

"M-ME?!" Tails asked in shock. "Oh, curse word!"

"Of course you two!" Bawn and Misty answered as SonAsh tried to swim towards the grassy area and Tails tried to fly towards that same area.

"Stop them and bring them to us!" Bawn and Misty ordered some of their plant minions.

Before SonAsh and Tails could even make it towards the other side of the lake, a few large vines came out of the water, blocking the exit to dry land. The vines wrapped around SonAsh and Tails' bodies and they brought the wiggling trainers to their mothers. They made the raven haired boy and the two tailed fox stay in a standing position, but were holding them so he wouldn't break free. SonAsh and Tails wriggled in fear as the vines dragged them closer. To make things worse, the Potara wore off due to the overabundance of pollen in the air.

"OH CRAP! We're SO DEAD!" Sonic yelped.

"You can't escape my love for you Ash." Dawn said with an evil grin.

"I bet you three are DYING to kiss us!" She, Bulma and Misty added with a giggle.

"WHAT?" Ash asked in pain.

"There was a pun in that sentence. That's _NOT GOOD!"_ Tails yelped.

"Remember what we said about our new powers?" Dawn, Bulma and Misty asked.

"Yeeeaaaahh….." Tails said. "...and your point is…?"

"I can control nature and communicate with plants," She added getting closer to Ash.

"…but that's not the only power we have." Bulma finished, inching closer to Sonic

"W-what are you doing Dawn?" Ash asked nervously as he started to feel his cheeks turn red.

"What are you doing Misty?" Tails asked as his cheeks turned red as well.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! ALL OF YOU!" He yelled.

"STAY BACK, BULMA!" Sonic yelled.

"What? We're only going to do THIS!" Dawn, Bulma and Misty said out loud before planting their lips to Sonic, Ash and Tails' mouths.

"MMFMMMFMM!" SonAsh mumbled in shock with his eyes wide open.

"MMFMMMFMM!" Tails mumbled in terror, his eyes wide.

"EEEYAAAAHHHRGRGGRGRHHHH!"

Sonic and Ash couldn't believe what they were experiencing. They were seeing and feeling their beloved girls kissing them, but it didn't feel right. They tried to move back, but since the green shackles were still holding their bodies, Dawn and Bulma having their warm arms around Sonic and Ash's shoulders, they were unable to move.

"MMMMM!" Dawn moaned in pressure as she was feeling Ash's tongue with her own.

Tails couldn't believe what he was experiencing. He was seeing and feeling his beloved girl kissing him, but it didn't feel right. He tried to move back, but since the green shackles were still holding his body, Misty having her warm arms around Tails' shoulders, he was unable to move. Since there was no way to break free, the two-tailed fox just shrugged, closed his eyes and imagined himself in his mind as his imaginary form clutched his head and began to let out an agonized scream like Super Buu.

"EEEEAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Suddenly, Ash, Sonic and Tails' bodies were starting to shut down. They felt like Dawn, Bulma and Misty were stealing their _ki_ and adding it to their own _ki_. A few seconds later, Ash, Sonic and Tails' minds were completely focused on Dawn, Bulma and Misty. All of their memories were now clouded by memories of their favorite girls. Ash, Sonic, and Tails' faces were now as red as ever from Dawn, Bulma and Misty's tongues going deeper into their throats.

_"What the-I can't move!? AW, MAN, I'M DOOMED!" _Tails thought. "_My body feels like it's being zapped with 10,000 volts of electricity! But I gotta fight it! NNNGGGHHH! NNNGGHHH! NOOOO! AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!"_

Finally, Bulma, Dawn and Misty departed from their crushes' lips after 3 minutes. They opened their green eyes and saw the boys that they just kissed in a trance.

"We were going to feed you three to our plants, but that wouldn't have been satisfying than what we just did to you!" Dawn, Bulma and Misty said before giggling evilly.

"We've been waiting to do that ever since we first met you boys. Now you three, Kuririn and Pikachu are under my control." The girls added as they were licking their lips, feeling Ash, Sonic and Tails' warm touch.

Goku could only watch in horror as his pals were now brainwashed. Thinking quickly, he headed away to a transporter in the remains of the Pokémon Center, jumped on, typed "Charcific Valley" in the location, and was instantly teleported away.

Sonic, Tails and Ash were completely paralyzed, with nothing they could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Evil

Chapter 6: The Bulma, Kasumi, and Hikari of Pure Evil/Buruma, Kasumi to Hikari no Junsei Aku/ブルマ、かすみ、そしてひかりの純粋な悪

"My plants have also given us the power to control people and pokemon as long as we give them a kiss." Misty said as she went closer to the hypnotized fox that she loved so much.

"Kiss me again." Tails said under the redhead's control.

"Your wish is my command darling." Misty said in a sweet tone.

Misty wrapped her skinny arms around Tails' waist, making his face blush even more than before. She closed her green eyes, opened her mouth and planted her sweet lips to Tails' for another deadly kiss.

Tails could now feel the now ex-gym leader's warm tongue going down his throat. His face grew blood-red with shock.

Suddenly, the couple got interrupted by police cruiser alarms as they drove near the lake. As soon as Misty departed from Tails' mouth and saw some green haired police officers, she let out a little, evil laugh.

"Ha-ha! More food for my children." Dawn said with an evil grin.

One of the officers got out of one of the police cruisers and raised a hand in the air, signaling the squad to turn off the loud sirens. She took out a megaphone from the car, turned it on, and began talking to the evil girl.

"You're under arrest little kid for the imprisonment of hundreds of people and pokemon in Sinnoh!" Officer Jenny said.

"Looks like my babies are doing exactly according to plan." Dawn said to herself.

"Put your hands in the air and surrender!" The cop ordered.

"Don't do it Dawn!" SonAsh said, rubbing Dawn's right arm.

Tails cringed in fear.

"Hands up? If you say so!" Dawn smirked as she rose her hands up.

Suddenly, 2 huge purple flowers came out of the depths of Lake Valor. The flowers bloomed and sent out a bunch of fuzzy spores flying everywhere.

"Goodnight!" Dawn said while seeing the cops getting sleepy.

Since Dawn's body had some plant DNA in her blood stream, she was invulnerable to the effects of the sleep spores. She took a deep breath and the smell of the spores that were going into her nose didn't make her sleepy. In fact, the smell was making her stronger. As for SonAsh and the police, it felt like going into surgery.

"I...loooove..." SonAsh said before passing out.

"Shoot….." Tails groaned as he collapsed.

"My poor child!" Dawn said while holding SonAsh's warm head.

"Let's go home Pikachu." She added as she turned to the mouse pokemon who was standing up.

"Pika." The mouse nodded as he jumped onto Dawn's shoulder.

"First, we need to take care of the police." Dawn said as she pointed at the sleepy cops lying on the grassy field.

3 Hours Later: Johto, Charicific Valley

In the mountains of the Johto region laid a paradise for a fire/dragon pokemon named Charizard/Lizardon. There wasn't just one of these orange winged pokemon living there, there were a whole bunch of Charizards living with a green haired girl named Liza.

Liza was the caretaker of the Charizards in the valley and helped trained 1 Charizard for a friend of hers. She was in her house watching the news and saw a report about the plants growing in Sinnoh.

"Unbelievable!" Liza said in shocked while watching the report.

"Disaster is growing rapidly in Sinnoh as it is murdering all pokemon and humans. It is rumored that Kanto residents, Ash Ketchum, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower, and Kuririn are on the Island and were taken away by the hungry killer plants, but that is just a rumor." The news reporter said.

"NO WAY! I hope Ash is alright." Liza said still in shock.

Suddenly, Goku arrived on the Flying Nimbus.

"Liza. It's Ash & Sonic. I need Charizard. NOW." He said.

1 of the Charizards heard the news report and remembered the last time he and Ash battled together. The time when he defeated Noland's Articuno, allowing Ash's first Kanto Battle Frontier victory and helping Ash beat Paul's father Brandon for the Battle Frontier champion.

With no time to waste, the dragon pokemon ran off and flew into the air and began making his way towards the now dangerous island of Sinnoh, ridden by a samurai named Yajirobe.

Meanwhile at the Lake Valor Contest Hall (Dawn's Lair)

The stadium that the Wallace Cup was held as a historical landmark for coordinators was now filled with pure evil.

Dawn and Misty made the security a little rough by having some guards, some plants and the pokemon (including Togekiss and Mamoswine) defend their queen's palace. The arena was filled with large vines with sharps thorns and pollen, but the giant pool was nice and clean.

At the center of the stage, Dawn was sitting on her golden throne in her normal clothes with her white beanie hat on top of her head. When she got there, she gave her green dress and contest shoes to Brock to have them cleaned.

Dawn, Bulma and Misty were waiting for their crushes to wake up from the effects of the sleep spores while scratching a root. Since Ash and Tails were lying right in front of the evil twosome, they could hear talking sweet to the root. As soon as they started to wake up, the root burrowed back into the ground.

Alas, The Potara couldn't hold the Fusion any longer, and SonAsh's Fusion wore off.

"H-huh?" Ash asked while waking up.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"My head…" Tails moaned, rubbing his sore skull. "What was in those chilidogs?"

As soon as he and Ash saw Dawn, Bulma and Misty, their eyes opened up instantly as they got up and hugged their girls.

"Dawn." Ash said with a smile.

"Misty…" Tails grinned.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"This is where we competed in the Wallace Cup!" Dawn answered with a smile.

"This will be our new home and with all of us together, no one will stop us from ruling this world!" Misty added.

"We will become so powerful, no one will be safe from us ever again!"

_Oh, NO!_ Tails thought briefly,

"_FIGHT IT! NOOOOOO! I CAN'T! AAAAAHHHHRRRRRGGGGG!"_

but then he went back to being hypnotized.

"Where are the pokemon?" Ash asked.

"They're busy torturing the intruders." Dawn said as she got up off her throne.

"Come and see." She added as she grabbed Ash's hand and took him to where the pokemon were.

Tails grabbed Misty's arms and flew over with her.

As the evil mistresses entered the halls with a still brainwashed Ash and Tails, a door of leaves opened up for the queens.

The walls were covered with flowers with sharp thorns all over the vines. The hallway had a bunch of huge roots and some of the paths were blocked by gigantic branches.

Prison Room

"Here we are!" Dawn said to her crush.

A curtain of leaves opened up revealing the locker room, but was now a prison area for intruders. The room was green with thorns for the walls. Flowers were everywhere and the prisoners were inside lockers, screaming and squirming for help.

One locker had a red armadillo, a crocodile, a purple chameleon, and a bee. They were the Chaotix, but I'm pretty sure you knew that.

There were 2 humans in the room watching the prisoners.

The person on the left had short, spiky, orange colored hair with black sunglasses above her head. She wore a dark purple shirt with orange pockets over it. Her name was Zoey and was one of Dawn's rivals, but she was now a servant to the new ruler of Sinnoh.

The other servant had short, messy, brown colored hair and had a green shirt with white stripes. His name was Kenny and was also one of Dawn's rivals. He was also one of Dawn's childhood friends.

Pikachu, Piplup, and Buneary were with them and ran towards their master for a hug.

"Hey guys!" Dawn said as she hugged all 3 pokemon in her arms.

"Hey Dawn!" Zoey said as she got up and turned around.

Zoey's eyes were dark red, but had no life now. The same effect was happening to Kenny. Dawn was controlling their minds also.

"What are they doing here?" Kenny asked with anger as soon as he saw Ash, Sonic and Tails.

"They're going to be our personal caretakers." Dawn and Misty said.

"Right, Ashy-boy?" She asked her crush while scratching Ash's chin.

A few seconds after Dawn was scratching Ash's and Sonic's chins, the hypnotized boys fell on the ground as they fainted with a dazed look on their faces.

And after Misty was scratching Tails' chin, the hypnotized fox fell on the ground as he fainted with a dazed, but happy look on his face.

"THEM?" Kenny asked in shock.

"THEY CAN'T BE YOU'RE PERSONAL CARETAKERS! I SHOULD BE YOUR CARETAKER!" Kenny yelled.

"YOU ONLY MET THESE BOYS FOR 1 YEAR AND YOU LOVE THEM MORE THAN ME? I'M GOING TO..."

Sonic briefly returned to normal as he said, "Shut UP, Kenny. Just be happy you got a job."

Suddenly, a huge vine came from the wall from the right side of the room and grabbed the male coordinator.

"You need to shut up before I decide to feed you to either my plants or Mamoswine!" Dawn said coldly while giving a look that would make Kid Buu scared.

While feeling shivers down his spine, Kenny nodded like crazy to apologize for his meltdown. The huge vine loosened its grip on Kenny, freeing him as it went back outside.

"Now go get a prisoner for Mamoswine's lunch!" Dawn ordered.

"Your rude yelling hurt my beautiful ears!" She added.

"Yes Mistress, Sorry Mistress!" Kenny said as he ran to a locker, opened it, got out a person, and presented him to the queen.

The person was an 8 year old flying squirrel who had yellow fur with brown eyes. Dawn knew that the boy had fear in his eyes and didn't care at all. It was Ray, from earlier. This is what must've happened to him after that vine grabbed him and dragged him down here.

"He's perfect and cute!" Dawn said.

"Mamoswine will enjoy feeding on him." Misty added.

"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO FEED ME TO THAT GIANT PIG-MAMMOTH OUTSIDE? Oh, Good Gengar, I'm GOING TO DIE!" Ray gasped. He began shivering in terror.

"Consider it an honor." Dawn said sweetly.

Dawn closed her green eyes and opened them a little as she blew a kiss at the boy. The poor kid got hit by the kiss and instantly fell in love with Dawn.

_Poor guy,_ Tails thought to himself.

"Zoey, take this kid to where the rest of the pokemon are. Mamoswine is hungry!" Dawn ordered.

The orange haired girl took the little boy to where the rest of the pokemon were at.

"Let's go Ash!" Dawn ordered her crush.

Kenny was following Ash until he was stopped by an angry Dawn.

"Oh, and if you ever question my leadership again, I'LL SHUT YOU UP BY PLUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!" Dawn screamed in rage before following Zoey.

A large, wet spot appeared on Kenny's shorts, and he excused himself to go change.

The Feeding Area

The rest of Dawn's pokemon were outside in the back of the stadium. The room was halfway filled with giant vines and hungry flowers. The other half of the room was safe as the pokemon were breaking people into pieces.

Thanks to the giant pig pokemon, there were people frozen in ice, unable to escape. Pachirisu was using Discharge to shatter the frozen people into snowflakes.

The giant pig pokemon looked like an elephant. He was twice the size of a person who was frozen. He had brown fur all over his body and had huge, white tusks in front of him. His eyes were as green as his trainers' eyes and he had a pig shaped nose that was pink with 2 huge holes for his snout. The pokemon was called Mamoswine and he was busy GUARDING a frozen person.

A girl with messy, orange hair with emerald colored eyes was taking care of the pokemon. Her name was Leona and she was Dawn's best friend. She was given orders from her friend to take care of the pokemon and Dawn's offspring.

"Nice Job, Pachirisu!" Leona said to the squirrel Pokemon.

Pachirisu nodded and saw Dawn coming with her green eyes.

"Dawn!" Leona said cheerfully.

"Leona!" Dawn said as she hugged her squirrel pokemon.

"How are my babies?" She asked while looking at her plants.

"They're being fed even as I speak." Leona said.

She was telling the truth because everyone could hear the soft chewing sound that the plants were making.

Tails cringed as the plants chewed their food.

"Excellent work Leona!" Dawn said.

"Now to feed Mamoswine." Dawn said as she snapped her fingers.

Zoey then showed up with Ray and took him to where Mamoswine was. Ash, Tails, Sonic, Leona, Dawn & Misty sat on a bench on the left side of the room.

Zoey moved out of the way as soon as Mamoswine got up and went over to check on his next meal. The kid was just standing lifelessly as Mamoswine started to sniff his lunch.

The scent of the boy was now being sucked into Mamoswine's huge, pink nose as he opened his snout, expanding them. He closed them, but opened his snout, sucking in more of the boy's smell and also sucking in some pollen from the flowers.

As the scent was being inhaled into the nose, Mamoswine knew that the boy smelled delicious to eat. He opened his huge mouth and knocked the kid onto his giant tongue and pulled him into his mouth.

The pokemon closed his mouth and began licking the poor child. While Mamoswine was slurping the kid, Ash who had his arm over Dawn felt a spark in his brain.

Something zapped to life in Tails' brain.

Ash's memories started to come back to him as he realized where he was. Dawn picked up something in her brain also.

"Something wrong my love?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"Huh? Y-yeah. I'm fine." Ash answered going back to reality.

"_I need to be careful or else Dawn and Misty will kiss us again or kill us_!" The raven haired boy thought.

"_No KIDDING!_" Sonic agreed in thought. "_I wonder where Goku is right now…"_

"Ash? Sonic? Can you rub my feet?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"S-sure." Ash answered as he went in front of Dawn, took her boots and socks off, and began rubbing Dawn's tiny feet.

While Dawn was moaning with pleasure thanks to Ash, he wanted to know what Mamoswine was eating. Suddenly, Mamoswine spat out the answer Ash needed to know.

"WHAT THE..." Ash gasped in horror.

"Shoot…" Sonic said.

Mamoswine then opened his snout all the way, sucking up more pollen and air into his nose.

Ash knew what Mamoswine was going to do with that poor kid. He was collecting air in order to form a big sphere of solid ice. He was going to used Ice Shard to make his meal ice-cold.

"We gotta juice into action and save that kid NOW!" Sonic replied.

Ash's POV

"Look out!" I shouted.

"NOOOOO! Ray, Look OUT!" Krillin shouted as he, Oolong, Tails and Sonic rushed out.

We ran from Dawn and Misty's feet and grabbed the kid before the ice sphere fell on to him.

"Something sparked in OUR brains too, & we knew what we had to do." Oolong said.

"WHAT THE..." Dawn gasped at what we just did.

"OH, WE'RE SO DEAD NOW!" Krillin said.

As the ice evaporated into air, Dawn and Misty saw us running our way towards the Pokemon Center with Mamoswine's tasty morsel.

"RUN NOW, ASK QUESTIONS LATER!" Tails screamed as we ran for our lives.

"YOU TWERPS! No one shall interrupt Mamoswine's lunch!" The terrifying twosome said with anger.

Dawn now knew that we were no longer under her control and was as mad as Misty ; which is ironic, considering that Misty was there also.

"GET THEM!" They screamed.

Suddenly, huge vines went towards us really fast. I knew that Dawn and Misty wanted us dead now and not alive.

"Yeeowch! We're gonna be ripped to SHREDS!" Oolong yelped.

While we were going through the Forest of Evil, we were dodging everything. All of the pokemon (Including Pikachu) were attacking me with everything, but that didn't stop us.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar roar from a pokemon. I looked up at the sky and gasped in excitement.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" I said joyfully.

The pokemon I saw was none other than:

"The mighty CHARIZARD, ridden by Yajirobe!"

"The Saiyan warrior, Son GOKU!"

Even though they were just flying above, boy was I glad to see them!


	5. Chapter 5: The Ultimate Battle, Part 1

As the raven haired boy and his pals were trying to escape from the evil forest created by the evil girls, Charizard descended down towards his friends. Ash got onto the dragon pokemon when he was low enough with the boy that was munched by Mamoswine.

"Charizard, fly us towards Twinleaf Town!" Ash ordered.

"Flying Nimbus, AWAY!" Goku yelled. Tails was hovering above while Sonic decided to stick to running.

The pokemon nodded and flew away, leaving all but 1 of Dawn's pokemon behind. A flying pokemon with different colored triangles flew like a jet towards Charizard.

"Togekiss!" Ash cried.

The pokemon raised a hand in order to use Aura Sphere. She threw the sphere at Charizard, but the dragon pokemon avoided the attack and used Flamethrower. Then Krillin used Kamehameha to blind Togekiss. Togekiss got roasted by the deadly flames and went back to the Contest Hall.

"That was close." Ash said as he thanked his winged friend.

Kuririn said, "Let's get out of here!"

Sonic and Tails agreed.

"Nimbus, AWAY!" Goku cried as they flew off.

Back on land

"They got away, Mistress Dawn." Leona said softly.

"No need to worry, they'll be back." Dawn and Misty said with an evil smile.

"If they want to get Pikachu back, they'll have to get past us and our plants!"

_Easier said than done._

Twinleaf Town

After 10 minutes of flying, the raven haired boy made it to the brunette's hometown. The town looked safe to hide for a while, but there were huge flowers lying on every corner of the streets. Ash saw 1 of them opening up a little bit as it sent 2 deadly spores to somebody. The spores hit the person and made him pass out on the concrete sidewalk.

"I hope Johanna is okay." Ash said all worried while looking at the sleeping boy.

"Hey, DAD!" Knuckles the red echidna shouted to Tails. "It's great to see ya, Uncle Ash!"

Dawn's House

The mother of the evil girl was hanging inside her house, watching some TV until she saw a dragon pokemon landing on her front lawn. She ran out of the house and saw her daughter's best friend getting off of the dragon with a sleeping boy in his hands.

"Hey Johanna!" Ash greeted his lover's mother.

"Hello Ash. What happened to that boy?" Johanna asked.

"Where's my daughter Dawn?"

Ash knew that this wasn't going to be pretty. He knew that Johanna will never forgive him when she finds out that her daughter is capturing humanity right now.

"It's a _long _story." Tails answered immediately.

"Let's talk about that in the house." Ash responded.

"OK." Johanna said as they entered the house.

"Good Idea, guys." Goku agreed.

"We need time to plan our attack strategy. Good thing we have the Chaotix!" Yajirobe smiled.

Meanwhile in Dawn's Lair

"Lower, Barry!" Dawn ordered.

The wicked coordinator was in the prison area lying on the benches, getting a back massage. The person doing the back rub was a boy with fluffy, yellow hair and had on an orange and white striped shirt on. His name was Barry and was 1 of Dawn's closest friends. They were actually neighbors back in Twinleaf Town before their journeys began.

"Mistresses! I have some news!" Kenny said as he ran into the room.

"The whole region is under your control, but there's 1 safe area left."

"Twinleaf Town?" Dawn asked.

"How did you know?" Kenny asked.

"It's our hometown! I don't want to kill my own mother!" Dawn answered.

"I want her to see the new us and crush this world!" She added.

"We believe that Ash, Sonic and their pals are with your Mom, relaxing and planning their next move on us." Kenny said.

"Well it's time to draw our trump cards!" Dawn smirked as she got up.

"Time to call home!"

Back to Dawn's House

"And that's what happened!" Ash finished his story.

Ash was sitting at a chair having some lunch while Johanna was having trouble realizing what had happened to her daughter.

"Awesome!" said Mighty the red armadillo. His pals, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Knuckles and Ray all agreed.

"I'm just glad they haven't gotten here yet." Ash said with a smile on his face.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking again. Ash knew that he just jinxed not only himself ,the guys, and Johanna, but also the whole town.

"Looks like I spoke too soon!" Ash cried as he hid underneath the huge table.

"You think?" Oolong quipped back.

The shaking stopped a few seconds later and the group got out from under the table.

"What was that?" Johanna asked.

The TV became static until the program got changed to a broadcast message by the queens of evil.

"Dawn?" Johanna gasped in horror as she saw her daughter's evil, bright green eyes.

The coordinator was sitting on her golden throne with Pikachu on her lap and her Piplup on top on top of her head. She had right hand stroking Pikachu's head and she had her other hand stroking on a long root from her left side.

"Pikachu." Ash cried softly.

"This isn't good." Sonic said, and Goku agreed.

"Hello Sinnoh! I apologize for the earthquake that happened a few moments ago, but you people will have to deal with it for the rest of your pathetic lives!" Dawn said.

"My name is Dawn, your new ruler and soon to be goddess of this world! Sinnoh is all mine and you people are powerless to destroy us. My babies have already covered the region and there's no place that you'll be safe from us."

"This can't be happening." Johanna said crying as she ran upstairs.

"Now for you Ash Ketchum!" Dawn said pointing at the screen.

"U-us?" Ash asked.

"Oh, man. I knew they knew where we are!" Oolong said.

"I know where you are hiding, but I'm not coming for you. Instead, I'm going to make you come to me!" Dawn said.

"I know all your weaknesses and I'm holding your biggest one in my lap!" She added as she made a vine grab Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed in horror.

"I know how much Pikachu means to you Ash. I'll choke the life out of him if you don't come back in a few hours. If you don't, this will happen!" Dawn said as she made a fist with her left hand.

The vine that was holding the mouse pokemon began to squeeze its victim.

"NO PIKACHU!" Ash screamed.

"AAAGH!" Sonic gasped.

"NO!" Goku groaned.

"FEELING THE PRESSURE PIKACHU?" Dawn said with  
evil laughter.

"If you don't come back before sunset Ash, you'll never see your precious Pikachu again!" She added before waving bye and blowing a kiss.

The TV went back to its normal program, but Ash's heart stopped like a broken TV.

"Darn…" Goku scowled.

"We have to do something!" Sonic and Gotenks added.

"We'll need THE SPIRIT BOMB/GENKI-DAMA for this!" Goku said.

Ash's POV

After that horrible broadcast on TV, I was holding myself on to the wet floor of Johanna's house.

"Why Dawn?" I sobbed quietly.

I didn't know why Dawn was torturing Pikachu like that. He had done nothing to her and she was strangling my poor pokemon with her evil vines.

I now knew 1 thing. Dawn was now pure evil and will be unstoppable if she isn't stopped. Crying wouldn't solve squat and I realized what I needed to do. I needed to save my buddy and find a way to bring my crush back to her normal self.

"NO MORE HIDING! NOW'S THE TIME FOR ACTION!" Tails shouted.

The problem was that I needed some pokemon. Since Dawn defeated Infernape, I didn't have any strong Pokemon (except Charizard) to defeat Dawn and her army of killer plants. I needed some help from my other pokemon back in Pallet Town. I got back on my feet, wipe the tears from my chocolate pools, and went towards the video phone. I dialed the phone number of the person who gave me Pikachu, Professor Oak.

"Hello? Professor Oak? This is Goku. We're gonna need some new Pokémon…"

A few hours later: Outside of the Lair

After I got my new team of pokemon from Professor Rowan's lab, did hours of training and flying, and managing to recover the time stones I finally made it to the evil hideout. Good thing I had Charizard with me because getting here on foot would have been impossible. The whole island (including the roads and cities) were completely covered with huge vines and roots. Dawn and Misty weren't kidding when they said that Sinnoh now belongs to them because the island was now an evil jungle.

"We're ready for them THIS TIME." Goku replied as he flew ahead on the Nimbus cloud.

"Yeah! And if our other attempts don't work, at least we've still got THESE!" Tails said, holding the seven Time Stones.

"That's weird, the front door is blocked." I said as I saw a few pieces of junk blocking the front door of the contest hall.

"Are you ready for us?" A familiar voice said softly.

"Dawn?" I asked. "Misty?" Tails asked.

"How the-"he started.

"Shoot. Well, isn't this just _peachy? _We try to strike back with a vengeance and we end up getting caught." Sonic grumbled.

I didn't know how I was hearing Dawn's voice. There were no intercom speakers near me and Dawn wasn't near me either. Then I thought of 1 more possibility of this question.

"Wait a second…" Goku said.

"The kiss?" I gasped.

"AHA!" Tails shouted.

We may still have had some side effects from that kiss Dawn and Misty gave us this morning.

"Where are you?" I shouted.

Suddenly, I saw the junk blocking the entrance starting to shake. The ground started to shake a second later before I saw the junk getting thrown by the biggest root I've ever saw.

"WE'RE READY TO BRAWL!" Tails shouted.

"I'm waiting in here. Come to me Ashy-boy." I heard Dawn say.

I just stood there waiting for the huge root that was waving in front of me was going to move. I was afraid if we moved; the giant root would grab me and drag me into 1 of the many flowers that were inside the building.

"It's rude to keep a girl waiting Ash Ketchum!" Dawn said impatiently.

"Well, we best go. After all, 'She's waaaaaaaiiitinngg!'" Sonic quipped.

Hearing my full name made me have no choice, I went towards the huge root in front of me. Luckily, the root went forward, guiding me straight to its mothers.

Tails took out a sword that a friend of his had given to him some time ago.

"At least it didn't drag us in." Krillin said.

"Where's Pikachu?" I shouted.

"He's right with me, perfectly safe. Isn't that right Pikachu?" Dawn said in a mother's voice.

"Pikachu!" I heard my buddy answer.

"YEAH!" said Krillin.

"Hold on Pikachu! I'm coming!" I shouted.

"WE'RE COMING, KRILLIN!" Goku shouted.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ultimate Battle, Part 2

Arena Area

Normal POV

"Be Careful my love. Pikachu will just DIE if anything bad happens to me." Dawn said with an evil smile while on her throne.

"I _HATE _death puns." Sonic quipped. "Don't we all." Oolong snapped back.

"Get ready my children." Misty added.

Dawn had 1 hand stroking Pikachu's hand and she had her other hand make a rose rise up from her right side. She grabbed the flower and smelled it before her crush got to her.

"MMMMMM!"

"DAWN!" Ash called out.

Tails began to power up: "RAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

"Ahh, Ash!" Dawn said while enjoying the smell of her rose.

"Welcome back!" She added.

"Give us back Pikachu!" Ash demanded.

"He's staying with me, whether you like it or not." Dawn answered.

"Why are you destroying this world?" Ash asked.

"You should be thanking us." Dawn answered coldly.

"THANKING YOU?!" Sonic yelled.

"Thanking you for what?" Ash gasped.

"We're saving this world from evil people and pokemon like you!" Dawn & Misty answered as they pointed to their crushes.

"You fools haven't realized how much violence you've done to my babies."

"You have trampled their families, breathing in their children who live in spores, and even burn them, or cut them down for their own selfish needs."

"Do you know how many trees have been destroyed because of your kind?" Dawn asked angrily.

Ash didn't answer the coordinator's question because he knew that the answer was going to be in the billions.

"Don't tell me….. Lots?" Sonic said in his usual snippy way.

"Lots! They destroy them and used them to build cities, towns, doors, and even their food!" Misty answered angrily.

"I told you." Sonic whispered.

"YOU'VE BECOME BEASTS! 3 POWER-CRAZED ANIMALS!" Goku shouted.

"Now that we have conquered Sinnoh, It's time to go to another region." Bulma said.

"I think we'll go to your home region darlings and I'll start with Pallet Town!" The terrifying threesome said with an evil laugh.

Ash gasped in horror after what he just her from his best friend. He now knew that he had to stop Dawn before she leaves to go to Kanto or else the raven haired boy's home region will become just like Sinnoh.

Tails was imagining what would happen if Dawn and Misty weren't stopped, and it made him scream, powering him up even further: "….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!" The force of Tails' _Ki _was so strong, the floor began to spit apart, and the pieces shook like pebbles and thunder rumbled.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS DAWN!" Ash yelled with rage.

Dawn just gave out an evil giggle as a response at her crush's rage.

"I think someone needs to go to sleep, PERMENATELY!" Dawn said I a mother's voice as she extended her arms.

Sonic took out a power ring and began glowing yellow as his black irises glowed red with fury and his quills pointed upwards.  
"Feel the power of **_Super SONIC!_** I'm here, and I'm MAD!" he shouted.

"My security will soften you up a little." She added while a huge pink flower risen up from the huge pool that was in the center of the stadium.

A bunch of huge vines slowly went towards their mothers and started wrapping themselves, covering their masters' arms, waists, and legs. While Dawn was closing her eyes and feeling the warmth and strength of her children, the vines began lifting their mothers into the air. They brought them to the center of the pool where the ginormous flower was waiting for its meals…

"DAWN WAIT!" Ash cried.

The evil threesome didn't listen as they folded their arms around their hearts. The flower quickly rose up, opened up, and ate its mothers in 1 bite.

"NO DAWN!" Ash screamed in terror.

Inside the flower

"MMMMMMMMM!"

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn moaned in pleasure.

Dawn, Bulma and Misty were now being crushed by the walls of their ginormous plant. Instead of getting weaker, they were getting stronger by each passing second. Even though her nose was being pressed against by the walls of the flower, Dawn's powers were still being sucked into her nostrils. Anyone else would have pass out from the horrifying smell, but for Dawn, she loved it and became even stronger with every speck of pollen that she breathed into her nose.

She loved the sound of her own plant chewing on her because she knew that she wasn't going to die. In fact, she wanted to get eaten so that she could replenished her powers.

"Take care of Ash my children while I get some rest!" Dawn ordered her minions.

Back to Ash

Ash's POV

After that horrifying scene, I needed to find a way to free Dawn from that giant plant. I then realized how difficult this was going to be as soon as I saw I saw my enemies.

I had to deal with Dawn's pokemon, Pikachu, Zoey, Barry, Kenny, Brock, and hundreds of killer plants. It looked like the only way of not dying was to hurt my friends.

"Come on out guys!" I called out as I threw my pokeballs out.

The pokemon that I got from Professor Oak were Sceptile, Torkoal, Snorlax, and my own Cyndaquil. I decided to keep Gible because I have a feeling Draco Meteor will come in handy even if it fails. Charizard ran to my side as soon as the pokemon were out.

"Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower on all those vines!" I ordered, pointing at the field of vines.

Krillin and Goku: "Kame….. Hame…**_HAAAAAA!"_**

The pokemon nodded and began working. Dawn's servants began to send out their pokemon to try to stop me.

"Sceptile, go get Barry's Empoleon!" I ordered.

"Torkoal, get Mamoswine!"

"Charizard, get Togekiss!" I pointed out.

Charizard and Togekiss flew into the air for a sky battle while I went towards the giant flower where the three girls were inside.

When I got close enough, a bolt of lightning struck near me and my heart jumped. The only pokemon that was left was my best buddy.

"Pikachu?" I gasped.

"Pika..."

The moment I saw Pikachu's cheeks sparkling, I knew exactly what my buddy was going to do and I ran like crazy.

"…Chuuuuu!"

The mouse fired a bolt of lightning, but missed me.

Goku raised his arms and shouted: "People of Kanto and Hoenn! This Is GOKU! I NEED YOUR GENKI,**_ NOW!_**" Then, people's energy was being combined into a ball of blue energy as they raised their hands towards the sky.

"If Pikachu uses Thunderbolt at the water, Dawn will be doomed!" I said to myself, catching my breath.

Suddenly, I just remembered something.

"That flower must be the source of their powers!" I whispered to myself.

"I need to destroy it without harming Dawn, Bulma and Misty." I thought.

Pikachu did another Thunderbolt, but missed me because of Sonic's speed. The arena was now getting smoky because of the fire spreading the area, burning most of Dawn's plants.

Sonic backed up, and then charged towards his target. "Spin & Win TIME!" Sonic said as he spun towards the giant flower.

Inside the Flower

"MMMMM, that should do it!" Dawn said, inhaling the last bits of her powers into her nose holes.

The evil trio had just finished sucking up the rest of the pollen and was now wiggling their noses at the flower for thanking it for helping her.

"We feel unstoppable now!" The terrifying threesome yelled with evil joy.

"Ash, Sonic and Tails will be all ours!" She added.

Back to Ash

I was now tied up in some of the vines and was defenseless from Pikachu. All of my pokemon were busy dealing with their opponents. (Even Charizard)

"Pikachu, please!" I begged for mercy.

Before Pikachu could fire out his Thunderbolt, he heard something coming from the giant flower. ..

RRRMMMBBBLLL…

As the flower started blooming, the remaining vines went into the giant plant to get their mothers. Everyone stopped fighting as soon as they all saw Dawn, Bulma and Misty's bodies rising up lifelessly.

"Dawn?" Ash whispered.

"Misty?" Sonic gasped in terror.

"Mistresses?" The servants gasped.

"Bulma?" Sonic stared up in horror.

"What did that plant do to them?" Ash asked himself.

The threesome was hanging in the air with their heads flopping down. Ash prayed to Arceus that they weren't dead.

Dawn shot her eyes wide opened, sending a shock wave of fear across the stadium. Ash could sense how strong the evil within Dawn grew.

"At least she's not dead, but now we've got a bigger problem on our hands!" Sonic cried, as we shouted: "FU-SION-HA!" and once again became SonAsh.

"Alright SonAsh!" Dawn said as she landed in front of SonAsh.

"Time to feel my love!"

"Oh, CRAP."


	7. Chapter 7: Tails' Desperation Move

Just then, Tails stepped onto the field, but his fur was golden, his eyes were red with anger, his teeth were sharp fangs, and he had claws now, plus he looked a lot stronger. It must've been that training the heroes did 3 hours ago.

"Get ready for the fury of…SUPER TAILS!" he shouted, but as the vines grabbed him, he looked at the full moon, for with his regular 2 tails growing back, he'd gained a Saiyan tail.

Suddenly, Dawn started to smell smoke coming from the back of the room.

"Do you smell something?" Dawn asked while sniffing.

"It smells…like…..FIREWOOD!" Misty replied.

She turned around and shrieked in deep terror. Their offspring of plants, their children were being burned into firewood. Dawn, Bulma and Misty could hear babies screaming and crying in pain, wanting help from their mothers.

The two-tailed fox grinned evilly as he began to transform into an Oozaru-Fox, and he began to slam his fists at the evil girls.

"PIPLUP, USE WHIRLPOOL QUICKLY! SAVE OUR BABIES!" Dawn & Misty ordered desperately.

The penguin pokemon nodded and summoned a huge tornado of water. He threw the attack into the fire, extinguishing the flames. Sadly, most of Dawn's plants were dead because of the burning heat.

Vector stepped out with leaves and twigs in his teeth. "Why're THEY so mad?" Mighty filled him in on the story you're reading right now, and Vector read it in order to get up-to-speed with what was going on. "Oh. That's why." He said.

"YOU!" Dawn said coldly as she gave Ash the most evil look ever.

"Oh, no." SonAsh groaned.

SonAsh just realized what kind of trouble he just got into. Just by looking at the evil in Dawn, Bulma and Misty's eyes, Ash knew that this was going to be the end of everything and everyone.

"Oh, dude. We're screwed."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ASH KETCHUM!" Dawn yelled with rage as she punched Ash in the face.

The berserk girl gave all of her anger towards Ash by punching and kicking him repeatedly. The poor trainer couldn't escape the beating because he was still tied up by Dawn's vines and was standing in front of her. The boy's pokemon couldn't help their trainer because Dawn's minions were distracting them.

Misty began to pummel Tails into the ground, but eventually the ferocious fox-ape got up and began punching left and right, and soon it was a battle for not only Sinnoh, but a battle for the world itself.

"I DID IT!" Goku shouted, holding the Spirit Bomb, but Misty delivered a kick to Goku's jaw. Fortunately, Tails managed to grab the Spirit Bomb. "Knuckles, when I throw this, you throw in the Time Stones!"

"I got it, dad!" Knuckles shouted back.

While Dawn was using her new punching bag, Pikachu felt something happening inside of him. His memories of Ash were clearing up as he now noticed what Dawn was doing to his trainer.

Ash's POV

I was now spitting blood because of the beatings I've gotten from my ex-friend. My chest got pounded a bunch of times by Dawn's boots. I couldn't believe that even as skinny as Dawn's feet were, her cute feet could crush a man's chest.

I sank to the ground, clutching my stomach in agony and coughing blood.

"THAT…THAT INSIGNIFICANT SLIME WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Tails roared.

"GOODBYE ASH KETCHUM!" Dawn cried.

Just then, Tails threw the spirit bomb, and Knuckles threw the Timestones. The Genki-Dama crashed head on into the ground, barreling over everything.

"What if the spirit bomb kills her?" I asked Goku.

"Don't worry. The spirit bomb will simply take us back in time to before the trouble started. Since Knuckles threw in the Timestones, it triggered the time-travel." Goku explained. "When I was first fighting the Red Ribbon Army, I learned the Kaio-Ken and the Genki-Dama."

_KSSSCCCCCHHHHHCHHHHHHHH!_

That was the spirit bomb hitting the ground as we disappeared into time.

End of part 2


	8. Chapter 8: Fixing the Past

Hearthome Park: 1 Day Earlier

"PIPLUP,HELP!" Dawn, Bulma and Misty screamed while wiggling to break free from the flower's grasp.

The vine brought them above the center of the plant. Right after that, the giant lily opened its petals all the way and Dawn, Bulma & Misty both knew what was next. Both Piplup and they were horrified of what was going to happen next.

A portal suddenly opened up and a boy riding a dragon pokemon flew out of it.

Next, a blue hedgehog and a golden two-tailed fox.

Then, a black-haired Saiyan, a red echidna, an armadillo, and you know who else came.

"ASH?" Dawn gasped before the vine let go of her.

"TAILS?" Misty asked before the other vine dropped her.

"NO DAWN! Charizard fly underneath Dawn!" Ash ordered.

Charizard nodded and flew faster towards the falling girl. When the pokemon got close enough, he swooped down allowing Ash to catch the coordinator.

Tails managed to catch Misty in time. "I may be ten, but I can move faster than before!"

"Nice work Charizard!" Ash said while holding Dawn's body.

"Pikaka!" Pikachu squeaked at Dawn with joy.

"Ash? How did you know that I was here?" Dawn asked.

"Let's just say that you have a green thumb." Ash smirked.

"That's a story for later." Sonic and Goku grinned.

"uh, OK." Dawn responded.

Charizard landed on the field before Ash got off of him. Piplup ran towards Dawn and leaped in the air for a hug.

"OK Charizard, use Overheat on the huge flower!" Ash ordered.

The dragon pokemon started to glow red all over his body. As he was charging the attack, a huge root burrowed underground, sending a wave of thorns towards Ash and Dawn. The couple started to run away from the vines, barely avoiding them.

"Phew. We made it." Ash said in relief.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"DAWN!" Ash screamed as he saw Dawn and her Piplup being strangled by the sharp vines.

"H-help m-me!" Dawn groaned weakly while closing her eyes and grinding her teeth in pain from being choked to death.

Ash saw his girl squirming from the vines and just by looking at her in pain was heart breaking. He wanted to get Dawn out, but the vines would grab him as well. His last hope was with Charizard now.

"NOW CHARIZARD!" Ash ordered.

The pokemon nodded and fired a huge, powerful blast of fire, hitting the giant flower. Then Sonic used his spin-dash KameHameHa on the giant flower. The flower burst into flames as it made a loud death scream. The vines who had Dawn, Bulma, Misty and Piplup released them and went back into the ground.

"Are you alright Dawn?" Ash asked as he went to the coordinator.

"I'm fine." Dawn responded while catching her breath.

"Piplup's fine too." She replied.

"How did you know that plant was evil?"

"This may sound weird, but I'm from the future." Ash said.

"What?" Dawn gasped.

Ash told Dawn the whole story of what was going to happen if he hadn't shown up. While Ash was telling his story, Piplup used whirlpool to stop the fire from spreading.

30 Minutes Later

"And that's what would have happened." Ash finished.

Dawn had her jaw opened because of how speechless she was. She couldn't believe how much of a jerk she would have been if that huge flower ate her.

"I would have killed Infernape?" Dawn asked.

Ash just nodded.

"No need to worry now. The plant's dead for good now." Ash said with a smile.

"And now I must get back to my time." He added.

"Wait!" Dawn said.

"Before you go, I want proof that you are really Ash Ketchum." She added.

"Close your eyes." Ash said.

Dawn did what she was told and closed her pools. SonAsh (as he defused, of course) knew exactly what his crush wanted He went to Dawn and gave her the medicine she was waiting for. He grabbed Dawn's head, opened his mouth, and gave his love a kiss.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Sonic grinned.

Dawn's POV

I immediately opened my eyes and turned red the moment I saw Ash. I didn't need any more proof than this. My dream finally came true. Ash was kissing me.

I closed my eyes in comfort while feeling my love's tongue moving inside my mouth. I got even more comfortable by wrapping my arms around Ash's neck and started to wrestle his tongue with mine.

After 3 minutes of our 1st kiss, we separated our bodies for some air.

"Does that good proof?" Ash said while blushing like crazy.

"Y-yeah." I answered giggling nervously.

"Well I have to go. Next time you'll see me, I won't have Charizard." Ash said as he saw his body disappearing.

"Thanks Charizard and Pikachu." I said while seeing their bodies disappearing as well.

Charizard and Pikachu nodded in response.

"See you in a little bit!" Ash said before disappearing completely.

After Ash disappeared, my mind kept on playing the best moment of my life. While that was happening, Piplup told me that it was time to get back to the pokemon center. I came back to reality, got Piplup, and ran my way back to the pokemon center.

Inside the Pokemon Center

Normal POV

The brunette went up to her room and opened her door. She literally dropped her Piplup because what she saw made her heart jump. She saw a beautiful, red rose lying on her bed with a note that said, "I Love You Dawn!" on a tag attached to the flower.

"T-thank you Ash." Dawn sobbed with joy.

She grabbed the rose and took a deep smell into it.

"Anytime Dawn." A familiar voice said behind.

Dawn paused for a second, turned around, and saw the lovable trainer with a bouquet of flowers.

"I believe these are for you!" They said with a smile.

The blue haired coordinator started to tear up inside as she ran towards the boy who gave her the rose.

"OH, ASH!" Dawn cried as she gave her boyfriend a bear hug, making Ash drop the flowers.

"No need to worry Dawn. We'll be together forever." Ash whispered in Dawn's ear.

The brunette cried louder with joy when she heard those sweet words.

"I LOVE YOU TOO ASH KETCHUM!" Dawn screamed as she tightened her grip on Ash.

"Best. Day. **_EVER."_** Ash thought with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9: The Epilogue

_Meanwhile..._

Tails was walking outside when he saw Misty. He flew over, and thought: _If I don't do it now, I'll regret it later._

He kissed the water-type gym leader and she blushed.

Krillin and Mighty were watching the whole scene.

"Great, isn't it?" Mighty grinned. "You said it!" Krillin said, taking out a whoopee cushion & squeezing it. The two boys laughed as Goku walked over to them.

"Hey, guys!" Goku smiled.

_A few hours later…._

_8:00 pm, Hearthome City_

Bulma was sitting on the bed of her capsule house, like in 'Romantikku Antigeru Yo'. Sonic walked in and saw his friend looking out the window, contemplating her breakup with Yamcha, and the terrible things she had done in the timeline that no longer existed.

"Are you still thinking about the stuff you did when you turned evil?" Sonic asked.

"I ALMOST KILLED YOU, SONIC!" Bulma shouted.

"Don't be like that. Why do you think I was willing to risk my life and limb, and I would stop at nothing to get you back to normal?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"It's because I care about you, Bulma. It's cause…well, since Goku and I first started traveling with you, my wish would have been for 320 Bulmas. It's not because I'm some perverted dork, cause I'm not. It's because… I've had a crush on you for quite some time. I was feeling pretty sorry for Yamcha, but I also realized that this was my chance. Bulma, what I'm trying to say is…I'm in love with you." Sonic concluded. "But don't worry. We'll find those seven balls. I'm sure of it." The blue hedgehog opened up his copy of _Dragon Ball: Adventure Special, _and showed Bulma the pages where she was in those different clothes. "I like these ones the best," Sonic grinned, pointing to the one with the Turtle-School uniform and the other one with the wedding dress.

"I love you." Bulma whispered. Then she kissed Sonic, and then they both looked out the window. The rain had stopped, the night sky was star-filled, and as they smiled, a shooting star shot across the sky.

Goku watched from outside. He was confused at the events that occurred, but he just shrugged it off and went in the Capsule House to sleep.

As for Tails, he and Misty are now dating, but you'll have to fill in the rest of the holes yourself.

The End.


End file.
